


Better Days

by SlytherinOfDoom (MonsterGalore)



Series: I Learned From The Best [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterGalore/pseuds/SlytherinOfDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May was pissed.</p>
<p>This was supposed to be a simple mission, Coulson had assured her more than three times that this would not happen. Of course, May wasn't stupid enough to take his word for it—but she was foolish enough to hope. Even if it was only just a sliver of hope.</p>
<p>The data they wanted...no, the data Coulson wanted wasn't worth the shit storm she and Skye walked right into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own AoS, but if I did...Skye would be canon with worthy people that aren't Ward, or Lincoln...or whatever lowlife they throw her way come September 20th, lol.
> 
> And yes, I am back...sorry in advance if you were looking for my works, and couldn't find them.

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

_Melinda May was pissed._

This was supposed to be a simple mission, Coulson had assured her more than three times that this would not happen. Of course, May wasn't stupid enough to take his word for it—but she was foolish enough to hope. Even if it was only just a sliver of hope.

The data they wanted...no, the data _Coulson_ wanted wasn't worth the shit storm she and Skye walked right into. His alien carving obsessions were turning into reckless behavior, and May's frown was deepening into something much more permanent. Her reluctant promise she made to Coulson was slowly about to become a grim reality if he didn’t pull his shit together soon and stop sending what was little left of S.H.I.E.L.D on wild goose chases. They were down too many for this, and yet...as the new Director, Coulson could do whatever he wanted, which included sending two of his best field agents (for the moment) on a two man mission in Belgium without backup.

Given the fact that neither she nor Skye—and Coulson, apparently—were aware that Hydra was in the area. Melinda found herself in the current predicament she was in. Things went south in _seconds_ as soon as Skye sat down in the computer chair and plugged in her USB. May provided as much cover fire as she could, using real bullets instead of ICER's. It was Hydra. _Who the fuck cared_. The more dead Hydra agents the better, Coulson didn’t have to know. May was unsure if Skye retrieved what they came half way across the world for, but she currently didn’t care.

But what May _did_ care about was her soaking wet protege draped over her shoulders in the standard fireman's carry. Skye took two shots somewhere on her person before diving headfirst into Belgium's Scheldt river per May's rapidly fired orders just before their Quinjet was destroyed. Skye managed to swim a mile across a river next to Melinda before giving in to her exhaustion just before reaching swore. The shivering had stopped twenty minutes ago and May forced herself not to break into a jog to her safe-house. With Hydra after them, they didn’t need anymore attention drawn to them—despite it being late in the evening. A drenched woman in light tactical gear with guns strapped to her thigh carrying another woman was already enough, even using the alley's was risky.

Melinda was starting to lose feeling on the tips of her toes and fingers, but they had finally reached her safe-house. Smack dead in the middle of the city but it was the perfect cover...no one ever looks for an Agent right in the middle of a shit storm. The enemy usually try to outsmart the good guys and think outside the box. Sometimes staying inside the box was a good thing too. May kicked the door shut with her boot and with one hand still holding firm to the back of Skye's leather clad thigh, she used her free hand to lock all three dead bolts and place her hand on the scanner to lock down the entire loft.

The senior Agent ignored the loft area and took the stairs behind a door that was disguised as a pantry door down to a lower level where her real safe house was, making sure to lock the door behind her. The air was a little stale but it was warm, compared to the winter air outside—this felt like paradise. May carefully eased the younger woman from her shoulders and down onto the sofa, two fingers quickly searching for a pulse just on the side of Skye's neck...relieved that she found a pulse there. It was too weak for her liking but she'd rather it be weak than it not there at all.

Cursing Coulson under her breath angrily yet again, Melinda rushed to the her bathroom suite while simultaneously stripping off her wet gear. Not bothering to look in the mirror, May grabbed her first aid kit and reached inside the shower stall to turn on some warm water. By the time she got back to Skye, she was in her boy shorts and sports bra—they were uncomfortable but Skye was her top priority.

“...Mel?”

Melinda glanced up at Skye's pale face briefly, noting that the woman's eyes were still closed and her voice was hoarse but at least she was somewhat awake again.

“Yes, Skye I'm here.”

Agent May began to carefully cut off of Skye's clothing as quickly and carefully as she could, eyes roaming over Skye's body for the injuries aside from the obvious graze just above her right hip and the other graze just on the inside of her thigh.

“...w-wher' are...we? Dead?” Skye's words were slurred and she rested her hand heavily on Melinda's bare shoulder, and her cold skin raised goosebumps on the older woman's skin.

Melinda allowed herself a moment to be completely relieved that the bullet's didn’t do more damage to Skye than that—neither of them needed that right now. “We're safe Skye. Keep talking to me while I patch you up okay?”

It was a struggle to keep Skye talking, and work on stitching the woman up but Melinda got it done. She cut off the rest of Skye's clothing and walked the naked Agent to her bathroom suite and opened the shower door. Melinda made sure Skye was properly propped up against the warm shower wall before stripping off the rest of her clothing and joining the hacker under the warm shower spray, wrapping strong arms around a slim waist and pulling their bodies flush against each other. She felt Skye's arms snaking around her waist weakly, and Skye pushing her face into May's neck.

Melinda rubbed her hands up and down Skye's back soothingly, kissing the top of her head quietly. She could feel that they were warming up yet they couldn't stay in the shower forever. Soon enough, they were both cocooned in a thick blood red suede duvet with all of the lights out, encasing them in complete darkness. Skye was practically laying on top of the Melinda but the older woman didn’t mind one bit, she was content to stroke the path of Skye's spine with her hand...the tip of of her fingers traveling lower than what some would deem appropriate. If they didn’t know better.

“Mel?” Skye whispered, slightly startling May who had assumed that she was sleeping due to her heavy, rhythmic breathing and steady (and stronger) pulse.

May hummed in response and Skye shifted slightly, raising her head slightly to look into Melinda's dark eyes.

“Are...” Skye cleared her throat gently, “Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn’t check earlier I..”

Melinda raised her head to peck Skye's warm lips, cutting off whatever fumbling apology the young hacker had no doubt come up with in her mind with unnecessary guilt. “If you're okay, I'm okay.”

“Sap.” Skye smirked slightly but Melinda could see her blush as if the sun was shining directly into the room right over them. Skye didn’t say anything and had settled back down, her ear resting over Melinda's heart like she did every night back at the playground. Had anyone told Melinda that she would be so far in love with a hacker in her early twenties that was more stubborn than a mule...she would have broken their larynx. After Andrew, Melinda didn’t think she had anything left in her heart to give after Bahrain and her failed marriage. Yet, here she was. Holding onto the last sliver of light in her world like she was a lifeline.

Skye was her lifeline. If anything happened to her, Melinda was sure that not even Coulson could save her...not like he ever did in the first place. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, Melinda shifted Coulson to number two on her list of top priorities. When Ward took Skye, Melinda was finally forced to acknowledge her feelings for the hacktivist—the senior Agent vowed that the next time she saw Ward she was going to put a bullet between those bushy eyebrows of his. Hydra informant be damned. He was a direct threat to her heart and threats had no place in Melinda May's line of sight.

Skye tickled Melinda side gingerly,yawning drowsily. “Hey Mel?”

“This mission was worst than the last one...Tell Coulson I quit.”

Melinda scoffed,“Get in line.” She tightened her hold on her lover and finally closed her eyes, finally giving into her exhaustion with the knowledge that Skye was going to be fine.

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a one shot series...I don't know yet.


End file.
